


To Acquiesce

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle of wills, and Sirius gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Acquiesce

"Don't run away from me."

Sirius stopped at the foot of the stairs, bare toes sinking into velvet carpet. "I'm not," he said through gritted teeth, hating the feel of the lie on his tongue. He didn't turn, didn't see Remus close the space between them, but tensed against the touch of Remus' hand all the same.

"Padfoot."

"Remus _don't_ . . . "

"Is it really so frightening?" Remus nuzzled against the fall of hair at Sirius' neck, fingers closing gently at Sirius' elbow. "Am I?"

Sirius swallowed hard, ducking his head. " _Don't_."

"Because what?" Remus slid his hand down Sirius' forearm, skating his fingertips over the unsteady pulse at Sirius' wrist. "What will happen if you believe me?"

Sirius shivered, trembling, horribly angry. "I'll break. Again. And I can't keep . . . how many times can you pick up the pieces?"

"As many as it takes." Remus tangled their fingers and squeezed his hand. "We're not schoolboys anymore. This is what it _means_ to . . . "

"Don't say it." Sirius voice could barely stretch to cover the words, but his body betrayed him, rocked back against Remus and the warmth of his embrace. "Don't say it."

"I won't," Remus whispered, and raised his free hand to lift Sirius' hair, exposing the prison-pale wash of his skin. His lips were gentle, a whispering brand.

" _Remus_ . . ." Sirius hated himself - that he could slip from protest to need in the space of half a breath, trembling beneath the soft-slick touch of Remus' tongue. His fingers flexed, an unconscious reaching.

"Shhhhhh."

Familiar magic, this - the dizzying swirl of violent heat that rose up beneath gentle hands. Skin against skin as clothes fell away, faltering breath, a wordless plea in the press of a palm. His shoulders bent beneath the weight of Remus' affection - kisses, nips, the swipe of a tongue that wove reassurance out of inconstant air. "I need you . . . "

A charm then - a tumbling warmth and accommodation - the press of Remus behind him, _into_ him, and the gaze of a portrait like a brand against his spine. "Sirius . . ."

" _God_ , yes . . ." And the chill that had threatened to consume him whole, to do what Azkaban hadn't been able, melted beneath this focused devotion - salvation cupped in a fumbling hand, gifted to him in the rocking of their hips, in the tangling of their voices, their sharpening cries as . . . " _Remus_ \- "

They lay together at the foot of the stairs when all was done, damp with sweat and trembling with exertion. Remus reached out with an unsteady hand, tilted Sirius' face toward him, kissed his brow, his cheekbones, his eyes. "Don't run," he whispered, solemn with something that might have been hope.

Sirius nodded, frowning. "I do you know." A postponed reply. "Love you too. Even though . . . "

It was several long moments before they gathered their clothes, climbing the stairs to more comfortable rooms.

Their fingers stayed tangled, their decision fixed.


End file.
